ragnorfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LunaDiviner7
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ragnor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Become Ragnorian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zaffie (Talk) 18:32, February 12, 2012 Hey. I love Axel's name, BTW! It's incredibly epic. I'm jealous I didn't think of it first. :D Just wanted to give you some advice, because it's tougher for the people who start out with younger characters. Axel can't go questing yet - which means he has nothing in his inventory. People get 10 coins and a dagger when they begin their TQ (Twelve Quest) but Axel is still a little young for that. However, this means you can spend a while getting him plenty of money! There aren't many ways to get money yet, (there will be more, don't worry!) but Axel can do errands in Peltstos Village, and he can also mine precious stones if he can buy an axe from Callous Mines. Please do make sure you understand the rules etc before RPing - only cos there has been some trouble with people not paying attention to the rules lately, and it makes extra work for me. Don't worry though, you will only be banned for something really'' serious! So, feel free to message me if you want anything, and I hope you enjoy RPing! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ]][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'''Zaffie!]] 01:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) New System Hey, Luna. I just wanted to let you know that I'm trying out a new system in Ragnor - to make sure I manage to reply to everyone as often as I can, and people don't have to be kept waiting as much. If you look at Axel's page, you will see that in his main info is a new sentence telling you where he is currently. Now, I'm going to ask you to update that section for me. You don't have to update it everytime you just walk through a page, but everytime you stop to talk to someone on a page, if you update that section I will get there faster. Likewise, everytime you finish RPing for a day, just update that section before you leave. Thanks so much! Feel free to message me if you have any questions! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:28, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Restarting Ragnor! Hi Luna Just letting you know that Ragnor is being restarted! However this means that inactive characters need to be cleaned out. Your character has been placed as a Candidate for Deletion and will be deleted permanently on the 6th of January 2013 unless you message me between now and then and tell me you want to keep your character. Alternatively, you can message me and tell me to delete your character and make yourself a new one. Sincerely, Zaffie A House! Your character has a house! Visit Axel Pyre's house here! --Zaffie. Axel Pyre Edit Hi. I'm sorry to inform you, but your character Axel Pyre has been deleted due to prolonged inactivity. If you would like to make a new character and rejoin Ragnor, please do! --Zaffie